Graduation
"Graduation" is a two-part episode of Kim Possible that served as the series finale. It was originally aired as a one-hour special on September 7, 2007, following a three-day marathon of the previous 85 episodes. After its original airing, it was separated into two episodes for subsequent broadcasts. Plot Part One The episode begins with Kim and Ron on their way to spoil another one of Drakken's plots. This time, Drakken is located somewhere in some snowy mountains. Ron is excited for graduation -- mainly, because there's no way that he can lose his pants while wearing a gown. Meanwhile, Drakken is busy preparing his latest world domination plot: killer plants. Apparently, he will be able to control the world by commanding an army of mutant plants. He has a backpack thing full of green liquid which he can use to shoot out mutant plants. Just then, Kim and Ron arrive. Drakken tests out his new device, shooting out a bunch of green liquid... which blossoms into a pretty tree full of flowers. There was nothing evil about it. Frustrated, Drakken commands Shego to "Do what you do!" as he reconfigures his backpack. Shego and Kim proceed to fight. Drakken finally fixes his backpack -- only to find that Rufus has tied the hose part of the backpack up, rendering it useless. Kim then crashes into Drakken, sending him into one of the huge towers of green liquid behind him. It all spills out, leaving Drakken's lair bursting with flowers. The liquid also mutates Drakken...growing pretty, large petals out of his neck. Not that frightening. Kim and Ron escape amidst all of the confusion and head back to Middleton. Later, Ron is working at Smarty Mart. Seeing Barkin, he starts bragging about how perfect his life currently is. He's the star of the football team, he's dating the most popular girl in school, and he's about to graduate. Barkin then remarks that as a twelfth grader, he used to be just like Ron -- but after graduation, his life went downhill. He warns Ron that nothing can last forever, and that after graduation Ron's life will also head to downhill. Sightly upset, Ron then heads over to Kim's house. There, he finds her sifting through a mountain of college acceptance letters. While Kim has been getting them for weeks, Ron hasn't even received any letters yet. This, combined with what Barkin said earlier, freaks Ron out and he leaves. Dr. Possible (Kim's dad) is golfing with his friends and brother at the Middleton Country Club. While there, he sees what he assumes to be vandalism on one part of the lawn. The camera then zooms out, and it is revealed that a large, mysterious insignia has been burned into the turf. When Dr. Possible heads home, he and Kim discover that the strange insignia has been burned into golf courses worldwide (via the news). Concluding that golf courses must equal Duff Killigan, Kim grabs Ron and heads out to Killigan's lair. There, they discover that Duff is not the one behind the symbols -- in fact, one has been burned into Duff's very own lawn. Strangely, Wade can't seem to get a good signal to talk to Kim. Since he can't arrange a ride, he sends Kim and Ron back to Middleton by plane. At the airport, Kim notices that her graduation has made the cover of a magazine. Ron's face is halfway in the picture on the magazine- causing him to remark that he's already being pushed out of the picture. Back at school, Kim and Ron talk with Monique about their excitement for graduation. Or at least, Kim talks -- Ron is quiet. It's almost the end of the day, and Barkin has been called in to supervise the twelfth graders' last hour of high school. Felix, who is the valedictorian, asks Kim to say a few words at graduation. She agrees. During the period, the lights start to flicker. However, Barkin dismisses it as a lame attempt at a twelfth grade prank. The last few seconds of school begin to count down... but just as the minute hand on the clock reaches the 12, there is a sudden power failure. Barkin then gives his own rendition of a school bell, and the twelfth graders rush out, finally free from high school. After school, Kim and Ron head to Bueno Nacho for some food. There, Ron finally loses it and confides his fears to Kim. She reassures him that graduation is not "the end of the world," but Ron isn't completely convinced. Kim then heads home, and she confides to her mother that she too is scared about graduation. Her mom in turn reassures her. Outside, Jim and Tim successfully launch a rocket satellite they have built. They plan to use it to watch Kim during her dates. It turns out that Kim's Nana had flown in for the occasion. Kim's whole family is there to see her leave high school. She goes upstairs to change into her graduation robe. Through a cute montage, we also see Ron getting ready for graduation. After Kim is fully dressed -- with her hair looking amazing, by the way -- she and her family head off to graduation. A few seconds after their car pulls out... an alien space object crashes down onto their house, destroying it! Ron is fighting his jitters in the bathroom at school right before graduation. Sensei appears to him, telling him that his greatest challenge will soon come. Unfortunately, Ron doesn't understand the warning and heads off to join Kim for graduation. Kim and Ron meet up. Kim tells Ron that she has a confession to make. But before she can, she and Ron are separated as the twelfth graders sit in alphabetical order. Back in Drakken's lair, Drakken is trying furiously to rid himself of his mutant petals. Every time he pulls one out, though, they pop back up. Suddenly, an alien object lands beside the lair. The pair go out and take a look, and eventually a beam of light shoots out from the sky onto Drakken, and he starts rising into the sky... At graduation, Kim is trying to tell Ron something, but he can't hear her. She is then called up by Felix to speak at the podium. But just as she begins her speech, a ray of light shoots down from the sky onto her. Just like Drakken, she rises into the sky. Ron runs towards the stage and reaches up to try and grab onto her, and he does- but he fails to pull her back down and tumbles to the stage. As soon as the aircraft departs with Kim on board, everyone panics and start fleeing. Mr. Barkin yells "RUN, PEOPLE! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Ron, who remains on the stage and watches the incident, then he lifts his fist in the air and yells "OH, AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO SAW THIS COMING?!" Kim finds herself inside of an alien spaceship, held captive with Drakken. It turns out Warmonga and her battlemate, Warhok, have kidnapped them. She kidnapped Drakken for deceiving her, and Kim for defeating her. She and Warhok plan to get revenge by taking control of Earth. Part Two Everyone has gathered in the high school auditorium to regroup. Barkin is crying hysterically, prompting Nana to banish him to the nurse's room. Meanwhile, Ron, Dr. Possible, and Wade are trying to figure out what is happening. The entire world has been taken over by Warmonga and Warhok. They took out the world's electricity, and then proceeded to attack with tripod-like robots that are indestructible. Ron and Dr. Possible rush off to find a rocket to rescue Kim with. When Ron and Dr. P reach the rocket place where Dr. P works, they are confronted with Shego. Shego joins the two as they race inside, using a generator to power the place. When Dr. P informs Shego that he and Ron will be flying the rocket while she stays behind, Shego objects and steals Dr. P's space suit, leaving him in his boxers. Shego and Ron then jet off in the rocket. As Shego and Ron approach Warmonga's ship in space, they don't know how to get inside. Luckily, Ron figures out how they can enter through the garbage shoot. Inside the ship, Kim and Drakken are left alone and imprisoned. Drakken discovers that his mutation can sprout tendrils which obey his commands. Drakken then uses the tendrils to help him and Kim escape. Drakken and Kim run out and meet up with Shego and Ron. The four run down to the ship's noisy control center. Nobody can figure out how to shut down the ship, until Ron points out the obvious: an off switch. Rufus finds the off switch and turns it off. The ship begins to plummet. Realizing what has happened, Warmonga and Warhok run over to the four and proceed to fight them. During the fight, Warmonga makes the mistake that Shego and Drakken a couple -- a claim which Shego furiously disputes. A little too furiously. Warmonga then wonders why Shego felt so threatened by Warmonga the first time the alien appeared, and why she jetted into space this time to save him. Before Shego can object again, Ron uses his space suit to blast off and flies off, carrying Drakken. Shego does the same with Kim. Warmonga and Warhok follow on their own gliders. Everyone escapes the ship just as it explodes in Earth's atmosphere, and they fight in midair as they glide to the ground. After landing, Drakken and Shego run off and Kim and Ron are left to fight. And so a long fight goes on. Just as the good guys appear to be losing, Drakken and Shego return. They had gone back to Drakken's lair, where they grabbed the rest of Drakken's plant goo. Using the goo, Drakken commands his plants to destroy all the alien tripods and capture Warmonga and Warhok. While the plants do destroy the tripods, they are not strong enough to hold the aliens and Warhok captures Kim. Just then, Sensei appears to Ron. Sensei tells him that Ron is a mystical monkey master and that he should use his powers to save Kim. Ron does just that, glowing blue and fighting off both aliens, flinging Warmonga and Warhok into space, where they collide with their spaceship and die in the explosion. Drakken arrives after this, wondering what happened. A stunned Shego tells him "You had to be here doc." Everyone is left safe. Graduation finally commences. Kim gladly accepts her diploma from Mr. Barkin and hugs him as thanks. Mr. Barkin hands in the diploma and states to Kim things are going to be boring without her now. Kim admits he still has Jim and Tim, but this doesn't help since the two of them vaporize Barkin's car. As Bonnie goes to get her diploma, Barkin reveals that she skipped all her classes on the last week of school, but Bonnie states that is because nothing important happens in the last week. However, Barkin states the only exception to that was his pop quiz (likely done to give Bonnie some karma for all the mean things she's done), which Bonnie missed; thus Bonnie didn't pass, and that makes her one credit short. This means she doesn't graduate and is forced to go to summer school. Angrily, she throws her cap down and stomps on it. She believes this is so unfair, but luckily, her boyfriend Junior is there to help her and tells her that his heart will be with her in the stuffy classroom. Ron then gets his diploma from Barkin, but he comes in his space suit instead of his traditional robes for the graduation which Barkin is not happy about though he states to Barkin he has to stick to his essential Ronness. The following things all happen in an ending montage: After graduation, Drakken gets rewarded a medal for saving the world and turns to good and is seen speaking in front of an audience, telling them his ideas. After the speech, his plant tendrils reach out and have him hug Shego romantically, Kim and Ron head off to a beach party. Everyone is having fun, except for Bonnie, who is studying for summer school to get the last credit. Then, it shows Kim, Ron, and their friends playing volleyball, Kim hits the ball hard and accidentally hits Bonnie in the head but then Junior picks her up and kisses her head and Bonnie hugs him. Then Kim and Ron jump in Kim's car and the car starts to rise off the ground with everyone waving goodbye. Kim and Ron wave back and Kim tells Ron, "Told you that graduation wasn't the end of the world". Ron kisses her, and they fly off towards the night sky. Trivia General *The scene of the aircraft beaming light and lifting the victim on board matches the exact description of detailed encounters from people who had said to have been abducted by aliens for a sample of their DNA, of which started in the 1950s via records of these encounters. But unlike them, Dr. Drakken and Kim did not black out or fall into a state of suspended animation. *In "Bueno Nacho", when Ron caused Kim's drink to spill to the very edge of the table. You will notice that some of the drink was on the side of the table, where it should fall to the floor, but all drops from her drink just stayed on the table, or on the side of the table. Gravity would normally cause some drops to spill to the floor. *When Kim spat her drink onto Ron, some of the drink that landed on his face fell off, but there were no drink on him, or his clothes, which should at least be stained or wet, right after. His clothes stayed just as clean as before. *Drakken's flower petals repeatedly vanish between, and then re-sprout in, scenes throughout the episode. In the very first instance, however, he is imprisoned aboard Warhok's ship the entire time, and it is very unlikely the Lorwardians would have pulled them off for him. *At the end of the episode, when Kim and Ron finally graduate, Kim goes to hug her parents for a second time. Before the scene, she is in her very beat up graduation uniform. During and after it, she is in a brand new uniform. *In "Gorilla Fist", DNAmy had given herself gorilla hands and feet, but in the ending of this episode, DNAmy is shown with normal human hands and feet instead of gorilla hands and feet. *This was the last episode to feature Kim Possible's 2nd Mission Outfit. Part One General *There is some controversy, amongst the fan community, as to what Class Kim and Ron should be considered part of 2005 or 2007. **If one assumes that the series is set in modern, real world times then there are two equally valid years for the class. If Kim was a Sophomore in 2002, the year the show debuted, then she and her class graduating as Seniors would be three years later making them the Class of 2005. If Kim was a Senior in 2007, the year that her graduation ceremony aired, then she and her class graduating as Seniors would be the Class of 2007 and they would have been Sophomores three years earlier making them Sophomores in 2004. **However, it should be noted that the creators did not provide any reference to a real world date anywhere in the series, and thus it could conceivably be placed at a vast majority of alternate times and realities. *In this episode, we finally find out what Mrs. Dr. Possible's name is. Her husband's brother, Slim, calls her by the name "Annie". This also explains where Kim got her middle name. *This two-parter episode featured almost all the characters who have ever featured in the series. Only Yori and Joss are absent. *Kim and Ron kiss twice in this episode. The first time was at Bueno Nacho in this part, and the second time was at the end of the second part when they were flying away in Kim's car. *This episode finally confirms that Kim has indeed been wearing lipstick throughout the series, as this is the only time she is actually seen putting it on. *This is the 7th time where Wade was out of his room and going real world. *The eighty-sixth and eighty-seventh episode in chronological order. *The eighty-sixth episode in production order. Goofs *In Drakken's lair, Shego is shown in a wet green bathing suit. The camera view switches to Drakken, and then Shego walks on-screen in her usual catsuit, despite only a handful of seconds passing while Drakken was ranting. **''Zipping or sealing up'' her catsuit – along the green "flap" line. As a former superhero, quick-changes would be normal; not much of an error. *In Bueno Nacho, when Ron caused Kim's drink to spill to the very edge of the table. You will notice that some of the drink was on the side of the table, where it should fall to the floor, but all drops from her drink just stayed on the table, or on the side of the table. Gravity would normally cause some drops to spill to the floor. *In this episode, you will see a mountain of college acceptance letters on the table in front of Kim. The error is that in "Clothes Minded", it was Ron who applied to every single college in the United States Of America, and probably to a lot of colleges outside of the country as well. Kim only applied to a small handful of colleges, all from outside of the United States. Therefore it is probably impossible for her to have that many acceptance letters. **This is not an error because colleges will send out letters to people who would make their school look good and since Kim has saved the world, was a cheerleader since she was a pre-teen and was on the honor roll she would make the colleges look good if she went to school there. *In the last hour of school, Barkin accused Ron of playing with the light switch, which is way too far away for Ron to be touching it. This is not the error due to their adversary-type of relationship. The error was in the episode Mathter and Fervant, the school had upgraded ALL of the lights to voice activation. There should be no switches on the wall. After all, you say "lights," the lights will either come on or go off. **That is not how it works. There will always be a manual switch, cause someone may be mute, or ambient noise levels too loud for Voice to work clearly. ***Also, given how badly the voice activated lights were malfunctioning, it is far more likely the school would have just downgraded to save on trouble at some point. At the very least Barkin hated them, and clearly he has a lot of influence as to how things are run in the school. *When Kim spat her drink onto Ron, some of the drink that landed on his face fell off, but there were no drink on him, or his clothes, which should at least be stained or wet, right after. His clothes stayed just as clean as before. Continuity *Ron was singing "The Naked Mole Rap" to himself while at work at Smarty Mart. Allusions *Duff says: "Don't go all William Wallace on me!". William Wallace, aka "Braveheart" was a Scottish patriot who led the resistance during the Wars of Scottish Independence. *When Kim utters the line "Pay-back's the sitch" as the last words before Part One ends, she may be making a reference to the popular phrase "Pay-back's a bitch". **This, however, probably isn't the case due to the context of the situation, the fact that this is a show that aired on a children's TV channel, and the need to substitute 'the' with 'a.' *When Kim and Ron are making their move on Duff Killigan's headquarters, over the Kimmunicator, Wade called it Killigan's Island. This is an allusion to the name of the very popular TV series Gilligan's Island, and was also done in Number One. *The magazine featured in this episode is called "Humans", which is an allusion to the very popular real-life magazine, People. Part Two General *This episode, the series finale, aired exactly five years and three months after the series premiere on June 7, 2002. *If Kim was a Sophomore in 2002, the year the show debuted, then she and her class graduating as Seniors would be three years later making them the Class of 2005. Not, as some think, 2007 the year the show ended. *Technically, Kim did not save the world this time. Drakken came up with the plan to defeat the aliens, which really just destroyed many of their machines of destruction, and Ron used his new-found fighting abilities to defeat Warhok and Warmonga. *This is the only time one of Dr. Drakken's plans succeeded. Ironically, however, he ended up saving the world rather than taking it over. *This is the only episode in the entire series in which the primary villains, Warmonga and Warhok, apparently die. Their bodies were not shown, or fates discussed. **The only instance that remotely relates occurs in Oh No! Yono! when Monkey Fist is turned into stone. ***He is not dead. Yono, Sensei, Rufus, Kim, and several Monky Ninjas were petrified and then returned to life. since Fiske apparently took The Destroyer's place, he too may one day be awaken to his "Path of the Yono". Though it was never stated if Monkey Fist actually became the Yono or is just permanently petrified by the Yono, since the "Path of the Yono" was never explained. *Since Kim has a gold scarf on for her graduation, this signals that she is one of the few kids in her class with the highest overall grades. Only two people get this type of honor: the Valedictorian and the Salutatorian. *When he is in full control of the mystical monkey powers, Ron is shown to be stronger then both Kim and Shego. This is evident in the episode, "Mad Dogs and Aliens", where Kim and Shego each had trouble defeating Warmonga. *When Bonnie goes to get her diploma, she shoves Ronald Reager away before he can get his diploma. This would mean she would have taken Ronald's diploma before Barkin told her she had to go to summer school for missing his pop quiz. *Shego and Drakken becoming more than just business partners is alluded in this episode when Drakken's flower wraps them together in the end. **Their very awkward reunion aboard Warhok's ship was stronger proof of a personal relationship than the flower gag, and both are questionable at best. *In this episode, the four main buildings featured throughout the series in Middleton –Kim's house, Middleton High, The Space Center, and Bueno Nacho– are all destroyed by the invasion. *Ron's scooter is also destroyed in this episode. For so long, it was the primary and only vehicle, which was owned by a Team Possible member until Kim got the Sloth. Ron had it since the first chronological episode, "Tick-Tick-Tick". It crashed into one of the machines of destruction, and was destroyed. *The eighty-seventh episode in chronological order and production order. Goofs *Drakken's flower petals repeatedly vanish between, and then re-sprout in, scenes throughout the episode. In the very first instance, however, he is imprisoned aboard Warhok's ship the entire time, and it is very unlikely the Lorwardians would have pulled them off for him. *At the end of the episode, when Kim and Ron finally graduate, Kim goes to hug her parents for a second time. Before the scene, she is in her very beat up graduation uniform. During and after it, she is in a brand new uniform. *In the episode, Gorilla Fist, DNAmy had not only performed genetic mutation on Monty giving him Monkey hands and feet, but also had already given herself gorilla hands and feet, but DNAmy is shown with normal human hands and feet instead of gorilla hands and feet in the two scenes below: **When Dr. Drakken is receiving a medal for his part in saving the Earth. **In the Coffee shop. ***May not necessarily be an error. Since Monkey Fist could no longer run away from or reject her, her original reasoning for the gorilla limbs would be rendered mostly moot. Also, the process by which DNAmy gave herself the limbs was never detailed, so it might have been easily reversible, as her naked mole-man was in Downhill. *When Bonnie was about to get her diploma she was wearing the golden robes that only Valedictorians and Salutatorians wear. Meanwhile she was not seen as a speaker. **Possibly a reference to the cords that all summa cum laude wear at some college graduations. **Although not seen, Bonnie might have been scheduled to give a speech had the invasion not interrupted. *In reruns, Kim telling Ron, "Told you graduation wasn't the end of the world," and Drakken and Dementor's conversation during the credits is out-of-sync. Continuity *The coffee shop where all the villains were talking in the closing tag is the same shop where Kim, Ron, and Shego were at in the episode "Stop Team Go". *DNAmy's adoring look at Monkey Fist's petrified body is a reference to her infatuation with him in "Partners" and "Gorilla Fist". Allusions *The alien invasion machines that destroyed the majority of Middleton look similar to those in the recent film adaptation of War of the Worlds. The only difference is that the ones in that movie only have three legs, while the ones here have four legs. *At the end of the episode, when Kim and Ron leave the beach by flying into the sky with Kim's car is a direct reference to the ending of the movie, Grease, where the two main characters do the same thing, only there is no logical explanation or reason for the car taking flight in that movie. Gallery Category:Kim Possible episodes Category:Series finales Category:Multi-part episodes Category:Television specials